


Divorce Her

by Alula_Astro



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Veela Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Adopted by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Light Veela Astoria Greengrass, Light Veela Draco Malfoy, Multi, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: “I mean come on, my parents are in a loveless marriage that should have never happened in the first place but oh no someone had other ideas.” - Lycan Sirius Lupin
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896631
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Divorce Her

Hadrian ‘Harry’ Lycan Lupin walks onto platform 9¾ with his wife - Ginny - and two children - Braxien and Lycan. Braxien is starting his second year at Hogwarts and Lycan his first. 

“Dad.” Braxien says. No response. “Dad.” Still no response. “Dad.”

“What?” Harry asks.

“Can Ly and I go say hi to Scorpius?”

“We were heading that way anyway.” 

“No we weren’t.” Ginny says.

“For Merlin’s sake get a fucking divorce.” Lycan says. 

“Lycan Sirius Lupin, I put you on this world and can easily take you off it.” Ginerva says to Lycan. She very obviously favours Braxien as Lycan is the middle name given to Harry when he was adopted by Remus and Sirius Lupin and neither of them like her.

“Well jokes on you because I don’t even like it here.” Braxien high fives Lycan. “I mean come on, my parents are in a loveless marriage that should have never happened in the first place but oh no someone had other ideas.”

“Well said Ly.” Scorpius says. He hugs his brothers. 

“Bye fuckers, see you at Christmas.” The three of them say as they head off to the train.

“Harry, She Weasel.” Draco greets.

“Ugh Malfoy you’re so immature.”

“At least I didn’t use an illegal marriage contract to marry my spouse with.” He retorts.

“Draco the plan.” Harry says.

“Fuck the plan.”

“How do you know about that?!” Ginny screeches. By now all the people on the platform are watching.

“You really think that we didn’t know that Harry never wanted to marry you?” Astoria says calmly. She loves a good verbal battle and always stays fightenly calm to scare her opponent. 

Ginny looks at Harry. “What?!”

“Tor’s right.” He says. Harry moves from Ginny’s side to standing in between Astoria and Draco. They both wrap an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Get your hands off my husband!”

“He’s our mate so no.” Astoria says with a smile. 

All three of them get their wings out. Astoria and Draco have pure white wings and Harry’s are black. Astoria’s are the biggest which everyone knows means that she’s the most dominant in the relationship. It’s not a surprise to the bystanders that Astoria Malfoy {nee Greengrass} is a dom and it probably wouldn’t be a surprise to them that Draco was the one that carried Scorpius if they knew. 

“Harry what’s going on?” Hermione Granger-Weasley {nee Granger} asks. Her and her husband were running a bit late that morning therefore got to the platform only ten minutes before the train left.

“Your sister-in-law is being put in her place by the Malfoys.” A bystander says.

“Ginny what have you done?” Ron - Hermione’s husband - asks.

“I haven’t done anything.” She says.

“Well, what hasn’t she done?” Draco asks to answer Ron’s question.

Draco gave a sizable donation to Fred and George Weasley - two of Ron’s older brothers - to help them get back on their feet after the war therefore gaining the respect of most of the Weasley family. Also he’s Remus and Sirius Lupin’s nephew which gave him more points with the large family.

“What specifically has she done this time that has warranted this situation?” Hermione asks.

“She used an illegal marriage contract to marry our mate.” Astoria answers.

Astoria - as Draco’s wife - is also liked by the Weasley family but she is also a French veela that has heritage in the same veela flock as Fleur Weasley - the wife of Ron’s oldest brother. Hermione is one of the few people that knew that Astoria, Draco and Harry dated when they were in Hogwarts themselves therefore already trusted Astoria and Draco.

“Ginny how could you? That’s not only highly illegal but highly immoral. You know the laws about veelas. Astoria and Draco could kill you and the ministry would back them.”

“Don’t tempt me Hermione. Don’t tempt me.”

“IT’D BE A WASTE OF YOUR TIME AND ENERGY!!!” Braxien calls from where he, his brothers and Rose Granger-Weasley are hanging out of a compartment window.

“That child has a point.” Draco says.

“DAD’S COLLAR BONES LOOK STRANGELY UNBROKEN!!!” Lycan calls.

Veelas claim their mates with a bite on the mate’s collar bone that when it’s first done looks like the collar bone has been broken. 

“Hmmm yes. Lycan does have a point.” Astoria says I think we should rectify that, don't you think Darling?” She asks her husband.

“Absolutely.”

The three of them disapparate.


End file.
